Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head with the sound and feel of a closed cavity back iron and the performance and mass properties of an open cavity back iron.
Description of the Related Art
Golfers often prefer to use irons with thin, mostly unsupported faces in order to increase ball speed off the face, improve forgiveness, and generally improve their performance on the golf course. Unfortunately, open backed irons with thin, unsupported faces typically do not have the sound and feel desired by golfers. This problem can be fixed by fully enclosing the back of such a cavity back iron, but a fully enclosed cavity construction raises the iron's center of gravity and thus negatively affects the iron's mass properties and performance. Therefore, there is a need for a high-performance iron with both a thin, unsupported face and an open cavity back.